


Chocolate Hearts

by misura



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's chocolate as explained by Rukia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted December 2010

"It's a scheme, Renji," she told him. "You give chocolate to people on one day and then about a month later, they have to give you back _more_ chocolate."

Renji stared at the piece of chocolate in his hand. Heart-shaped, Rukia had assured him, and who was he to disagree? It looked like it would taste more bitter than sweet, but then again, considering it had been given to him by Rukia, nothing less was to be expected.

"Huh," he said.

(Nobody in the Soul Society would know how to make chocolate, of course - as always, Rukia was asking, if not outright demanding, the impossible.)

(He'd always liked that about her.)


End file.
